fixpafandomcom-20200216-history
Immigration-plank
* I supported and spoke at an candidate's forum in October, 2006, that centered upon the issue of Immigration. Immigration is an important topic and well worth our attention and discussions. * Immigration should be a benefit to Pittsburgh. Immigration does, should and could do more to add a needed youthful element to Pittsburgh's aging population. Our population base has declined greatly. Our population and in trun our marketplace and economy has become stagnant. Pittsburgh can not rely on the far-below-replacement fertility of our aging native-born locals. The infusion of immigrants into the workforce could be especially useful to retiring boomers and offer support in golden years. * An immense population of illegals are currently within the borders of the United States. : This issue is of minor importance to the Pittsburgh as our area is NOT attractive to many who seek to move here. Rather, more people are moving out of the city and region and less are moving in. * For some, education and welfare of the US can draw many illegals here. However, work and opportunity, are prime motivators for most. Some run from and others run to. Those that run to the United States for freedom, opportunity, education, and even the religious reasons (remember the Puritans), need to find hope that their dreams can be fruitful here. * Lawlessness in one area encourages challenges to the idea of lawful government on every front. Against a veiled amnesty plan, which would merely "legalize" what is now illegal. * A Guest Worker Program serves to create vast numbers of "temporary" aliens who will never leave the country. * Mass deportation poses serious practical and logistical problems. I'd fight against mass deportation. * Let's be careful to NOT reward illegal immigrants with some form of amnesty. * Real solutions do not make mockery of the rule of law. For temporary work, study and even seasonal efforts. * Free trade and free travel are prime principles of my political background. * Universities, graduate schools and other professional educational missions should be strongly encouraged. We have plenty to teach and learn from the rest of the world. ** Our family has traveled aborad to study and to work, bringing other American students as well. ** Our family has hosted others from beyond our boarder to come here to study and work. Top priority: Seal the borders to illegal entry. Next priority: Let attrition apply its might. :Attrition provides a sensible approach to a very challenging public-policy question. * Penalize employers who hire illegals. ** Immigrants who've come here illegally would then be forced -- by circumstance, not by costly or intrusive "mass deportation" -- to leave on their own. * Tighten welfare privileges. * Tighten educational privileges. * Summary: Enforce the law (and refine its application), and do nothing about the existing millions of illegals already in America. The problem will correct itself. * President Bush's comprehensive plan is ludicrous and potentially destructive. The huge pool of illegals will gradually migrate back to their homelands for lack of any other choice -- at least enough to minimize the current problem and the corresponding threat to our nation's future. Extreme measures on the part of the federal government to remove or legalize these people isn't welcomed at this time. Links * Immigration * Free_trade_and_free_travel More * National Border Guard * Deportation -- Do you see any way for such an approach to be done "humanely"? * Amnesty -- What pros and cons do you see for granting amnesty? category:Platform_Planks_from_Mark_Rauterkus